


Passion: A Drabble-And-Then-Some

by venusinthenight



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Contemplation, Drabble, Episode Related, F/F, Femslash February, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia reflects on Giulia's demonstration of the Kiss of Passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion: A Drabble-And-Then-Some

It lasts all of a few moments, but in those few moments, despite it being nothing more than a hands-on (or, rather, lips-on) lesson, Lucrezia can taste, can feel, the love on and in Donna Giulia's lips. A passionate love. She is aware it isn't a romantic love (is it even possible for one woman to love another woman like that? she wonders), but she knows the passion is there.

All Lucrezia can do once they break away from each other is smile. Some of her would like to try it for herself, right then and there, but she holds back. She can simply hope that someone else will come along for her to do this with.


End file.
